


Invisible Smoke (The room is on fire)

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, End of Season 4, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Reeling with the death of her brother and exposition of her best friend's secret, Lena makes a stupid decision that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

That night was hard for Lena, the night she shot her brother right after he told her all the lies she had been told by her supposed best friend, the last person she would ever trust. She had been crushed, brother laying on the floor in front of her bleeding out, everything she had believed to be true was a lie. Her knees began to grow weak from standing in her unmoving position and the weight of the night catching up to her she needed to get out of there, the gun had slipped out of her had moments after the triggered had been pulled dropping to the ground at her feet the noise deaf to her ears. Shaky hands lead her down the ladder her driver still waiting at the manor, he meets her halfway, her body collapsing into the backseat, she informed him that he was taking her back to her apartment in National City. the tears brimming in her eye built as the separation panel rose between them she felt the walls Kara had chipped away at during the for years of friendship rebuild, surrounding her tightly as if they were trying to keep her together. 

Her hands fiddled with the hem of her sweater, eyes closed and her head tilted back, the feeling of bile began to build in her throat but she swallowed it down, trying to do some of the breathing exercises she had found on the internet. But, she found her anxiety growing more as she sat in the back seat, her heart was beating out of her chest and it felt as if her lungs were going to burst, right as the dam of emotions was about to break the car came to a stop in front of the private entrance to her apartment building. Taking a moment to compose herself, she slides out the car sending a small thank you to her driver a soft sigh escapes her lips as she shakily makes her way to the elevator and up to her apartment. 

As the door swung open to her empty apartment just reminding herself how alone she truly was, how everyone she thought cared really didn’t, how unloved she really was. Her first instinct was to grab the bottle whiskey resting on the kitchen countertop. So, she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet placing a few ice cubes from her freezer in the glass her emotions still bubbling just below the surface as she poured herself a large drink. Collapsing on to a chair in her living room, and setting both the bottle and her glass down, she finally breaks. Letting everything she had ever done wrong, effect her, letting every betrayal weigh on her. Tears fell from her eyes more intensely than they ever had before, she cried more tears than when her mother did. 

Her tears only drying out some once she finished her first glass immediately refilling it but that glass was done within seconds she could feel the slight burning sensation of the alcoholic drink as it slides down her throat. A buzz falling over her dries her tears more, sobs become hiccups as her heart rate slows, panic settling. It was after she finished that bottle that she received a text from Kara, she rolled her eyes and scoffed as she brought her phone to her face, it was a message telling her about a game night J’onn was hosting. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the pain of the betrayal but at that moment she decided the best thing for her to do was go. But, being the idiot she was and not wanting to disturb her driver with the time she sent a quick text back to Kara and chose to drive herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relief fell over Kara’s body as she saw Lex’s body fall, she turned as she saw the large puff of his body hitting the floor letting some of the tension in her shoulders fall with him. She made a quick pit stop at the DEO, for debriefing and to get confirmation that her name was cleared, before heading to J’onns for game night. Her first thought upon arrival was to message Lena to remind her about the event. Her anxiety grew as she awaited the young Luthor’s response, and she wasn’t disappointed when she receives the answer she wanted. Drinks were served as they waited for their final friend to arrive, the drive from Lenas wasn’t too far.

Lena was expected to only take ten minutes to get there, but, ten minutes passed, then twenty, then an hour. By the time an hour and a half had past and everyone started to get nervous, several texts had been sent her way but no one had gotten a response. Karas anxiety rose as time ticked by, the walls felt as though they were closing in on her, her chest tightened at the thought of losing Lena. She had step outside, letting the cool nights air wash over her surrounding her it wasn’t the same rejuvenating the power the sun gave her but more of a spiritual rejuvenation as she looked to the stars. She took several deep breaths before reaching her ears out to her Lenas heartbeat a sound she would listen for when she was anxious to calm herself but, instead of being calmed her anxiety only grew when she heard the faint sound of Lenas beating heart that was only growing fainter. 

As her feet left the ground she turned on the comms that were still placed in her ears calling out for the DEO night staff to call Alex and get her on the line. Her sister soon connected to her frantically ask what was wrong and where she had gone. Somehow, Kara was out of breath but she managed, with tears in her eyes, to respond after several moments “It’s- It’s Lena,” she stammered her voice as shaky as the rest of her body as she flew over the city, “Her heart rate, there’s something wrong I’m on my way to find her.” After getting just a small clicking sound of approval from Alex she turned off her comms not wanting the DEO to hear her. When she got to the source of Lena’s heartbeat she was outside of Luthor Hospital which only made her anxiety grow more landing behind, not wanting to be seen as a flying civilian, panic before had stopped her from changing into her costume. 

Kara was frantic as she tried to get inside, they couldn’t tell her much only that Lena was in surgery and the section she could sit in to wait, no details in why she was here had been spared with her. Her heart was beating faster than ever before as she sat in the waiting room, a quick text was sent to the rest of their friends telling them where they were and the little Kara knew about the situation. Her leg bounced and it felt like her throat was going to close as she waited for information on her best friend and she stayed like that for hours, anxiety-ridden. It was an hour into her wait when Alex and Kelly arrived followed by Nia and Brainy, J’onn had decided that he would come in the morning, and another hour before a doctor came out to talk to them. Lena was out of surgery and stable and if she could make it through the night they would be in the clear.


	2. The Smoke has Cleared and Where are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the hospital, Kara has something to say.

Even after they got the news that Lena was out of surgery they had to wait several more hours before they were allowed in. Kara went in first and the sight before her was horrific, there were tubes coming off of her in all directions, she looked broken and small surrounded by all of the medical equipment. Tears finally break out of her eye staring at her best friend close to death in front of her, the stillness of the room broke as she rushed from her position at the door to Lena’s side clutching her only free hand, there were bruises covering her body along with small cuts from glass breaking. Kara can almost see the windshield crashing over Lena in the violent manner that it had in the late hours of the night prior. 

Kara was left alone for a few moments before Alex came in shocked at the sight of the young Luthor, taking in the look on her sisters face, it was a look that of heartbreak and love. A realization passed over Alex as she saw her sister in such a vulnerable position, she put a supportive hand on Kara’s shoulder but kara stayed unmoving beside the occasional shudder caused by a sob that would pass over her unwillingly. After Alex left, Kelly came in a, she had a similar reaction to that of Alex, she didn’t stay as long but gave Kara a side hug before leaving. Both Nia and Brainy follow a similar script of coming in.

None of them spoke when they were in the room but Kara could hear them speaking in hushed whispers on the other side of the door. They were talking about her how, how in love she was in love with Lena, and how heartbroken she looked. She blocked out their voices instead focused on the soft beating of Lena’s heart, the usual strong and steady sound, weak, a sign that she was barely hanging on. She only wished that she could see the stunning green of Lena’s eyes, a color that she could only compare to the greens produced on Krypton’s gardens, but her eyes were closed and bandaged. After an hour of silence, Kara hanging on to every beat Lenas heart produced, a doctor came into the room finally explaining the plethora of injuries Lena had sustained, she was also informed of how they thought it had happened. 

Lena had been drunk and hadn’t stopped at a red light another car had hit her directly, the other driver had only sustained minor injuries while Lena’s were life-threatening. She had cracked many ribs, one of which had punctured her left lung, had severe trauma to her spine and head, and had broken one of her legs in three places. She had also sustained major trauma to her brain, the reason she had been in surgery for so long. After each injury was stated a sob broke from Kara’s lips, she had been allowed to stay with Lena far past visiting hours because of Lena’s status as owner of the hospital. Nurses were in and out every fifteen minutes to check on her vitals, none of them spoke to Kara as they ran their tests though, seeing her obvious distress. 

There was one incident in the night, her heart was irregular and they had to call a crash cart, Kara waited in the corner while the staff did what was needed to bring her back, tears were silently falling down her face. The rest of her friends had left around one in the morning, just after the doctor had told them what all had happened, so Kara was alone as she struggled with Lena’s heart stopping. It didn’t take them long for them to get her back but, they kept her in the coma she had been placed in earlier. Her spot at Lena’s bedside was resumed after the majority of the staff had left. She found herself drifting in and out of sleep as she sat there concern still painting her face. It didn’t take long before she was completely passed out head resting on the edge of the bed still holding on to Lena’s hand.

She was woken a few hours later to her phone ringing loudly in her pocket, it was Jame’s assistant asking about where she was, she immediately asked to be put through to James where she explained what had happened knowing he would understand her tardiness. She only looked up at Lena once she had finished her phone call, her face was clearer now than the night before and the sun washed over her, that would usually give her a natural glow but now it just showed all of the injuries, a large cut that went through her eyebrow, that was likely to leave a scar, the more Kara’s eyes scanned Lena’s body the more cuts she saw and the more her heart sank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes three days of Alex visiting and trying to convince Kara to move from her position to get her to listen, and even then she doesn’t go far Alex had brought a small bag of essential things Kara would need and sent her into the small bathroom connected to the room. Kara lets the warm water fall over her, washing away the past three days grime, at some point during the shower tears started falling mixing with the water, it was hard to tell the difference. She rushed through the water wanting to get back to Lena, it didn’t take long for her to finish. Stepping out she grabbed the MIT sweater from the bag, something Lena had left at her apartment months ago, and a pair of sweats, looking at her self in the mirror she wiped the remaining tears from her face. When she stepped out Alex was sitting in the chair she had claimed for the past few days quietly talking to Lena, telling her about everything that had happened, but Lena didn’t even flinch.

Alex didn’t stay long stating that there was still a lot to take care of at the DEO. But, before she left she pulled Kara into a big hug letting Kara melt into her holding her sister tightly. Alex leads her to her previous spot, telling her how, while she was still in medical school, she learned of studies talking about how coma patients could hear even while in their comas before placing a kiss on Kara’s head and leaving. A cynical laughed bubbled from Kara “you know Lena, I don’t really know why I’m doing this, talking to you when I don’t even know you’re listening” her head shaking resting on the edge of the bed once again “I’ve been sitting here for three days waiting for you, but I would wait for you forever, really.” 

She let go of Lena’s hand and stood her head resting in her hands as if she couldn’t believe the thoughts racing through her head. “Lena Luthor you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and yet you don’t even know the full me. I wanted to tell you the day that I meet you, I showed up in your office with Clark, I knew you weren’t like your brother, you were kind and guarded. When we saved you later that urge to tell you grew even more,” she was pacing back and forth, just saying what she had wanted to for years, “and as we became closer the more I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid, so damn afraid, that my secret would get you hurt, or that I would break that trust I had fought so hard to gain. Lena, I’m Supergirl and I love you Lena Luthor, I love you so much!” there were tears streaming down her face and she wished Lena could talk to her as she collapsed back into the chair. 


	3. Even After a Fire There is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally wakes up...

One week, that’s how long Kara had been at that damn hospital waiting for Lena to wake up. Most of that time was spent talking to her, telling her every secret that she had kept from her, every time she had to make an excuse so she could go save the day, That wasn’t the only thing she did though, there was a lot of crying and begging Lena to wake up, twitch, anything to prove she was still in there, prove she was alive. Sam had arrived on the 5th day, Ruby in tow, the two spent a while there that day, that was the only time Kara had left. Quickly flying home and to Lenas to grab clothes for both of them knowing that Lena would want out of the hospital gown as soon as possible. Lena’s apartment was a sight to see and it broke her heart stepping inside, the usually tidy apartment a mess, Kara didn’t want Lena to come home to this, so, using her super-speed to clean placing everything in their proper place before grabbing Lena’s necessities and leaving. 

Ruby was alone in the room when she got back so she knocked on the door to alert her of her presence. It was hard trying to keep herself together but she needed to for Ruby, she took a deep breath before placing the bag on the silent T.V. stand and turning to face Lena’s bed. Her immediate reaction was to comfort Ruby letting her needs fall before her own, pulling Ruby in for a just like the one Alex had given her two days prior. The pair were silent, except the occasional sob from the child in Kara’s arms. When Sam came back soft smiles exchanged between her and Kara before she wrapped the pair in her arms. That day some of her hope was restored, hope for Lena, for their friendship once she actually told her her secret, and hope for something more in the future. Ruby was left with Kara for the day, Sam had to go back into the office and make sure everything was still running smoothly in the absence of the CEO.

They were silent for hours, Ruby holding Lena’s hand, the position Kara had been in until now. At around lunchtime Alex came by and the three of them ate, the silence was only broken by Alex asking Ruby how school was going before they came. Kara stayed silent. She was sat in the corner soft prayers spoken in her native tongue coming out lower than any human could recognize, her food beside her untouched and her knees to her chest. 

Alex was worried about her, but she wouldn’t say that in front Ruby not wanting to worry her too. She looked the same as when she had arrived on this planet and she could see the small movement of speech in Karas jaw in the glances she would take, a habit she had noticed in their teen years too. Her eyes softened at the thought of Kara praying for Lena, prayers she had been taught one night when the Kryptonian was especially missing her home under the stars of Midvale. Rising from her seat she made her way to Kara squatting down so they would be eye to eye and placed her hand on her baby sisters shoulder, “I know you want, need to pray for her, but you also you need to eat so you can be here when she wakes up. Ok?” Kara ended the prayer and looked up at her sister as Alex moved a strand of hair from her face. There was a desperate, pleading look in Kara’s eyes, so, once she and Ruby had finished their lunches the pair left for ice cream and the DEO to give Kara space, a text sent to Sam informing her first of course. As soon as Alex and Ruby had left Kara broke down again. 

And that’s how it was, Ruby would spend the morning with Kara Alex would bring them lunch, see Kara needed time alone with Lena, her Lena, and would take Ruby back to the DEO. On the eighth day of Lenas stay, and subsequently Karas, Kara told Lena about Krypton, she describes everything from the colors to the feeling of the sun, to what she could remember of her schooling and the science guild, adding that one to her list of lies. Kara’s eyes were stuck to the view out the window too sad to look at Lena’s face when she felt a movement in her hand.

It started as a movement in her hand, twitches, trying to move her arm, then it was in her face. Knowing she was on the verge of waking up, Kara pressed the call button so a nurse could come and check on her. The expression on Lena’s face changed, her neutral expression spreading into a small smile as her eyes fluttered more, trying to open, trying to see her Kara. “Lena” Karas let out breathily, her voice was quiet and soft, hopeful almost, which cause Lena’s eyes to flutter even more. The nurses came and checked on her progress of waking several times when Lenas Eye opened they immediately found Karas, the tension in Lena’s body that was unknown to either of them left her body. 

Kara was quite as Lena answered the nurse’s questions, passing Lena her water cup when she would ask. It was hours before they were completely alone again as several tests had to be run on Lena to make sure she was healing correctly. “You’re alive” Kara let out, everything catching up to her. When she looked up at Lena there was a tint of sadness and anger behind her eye. Worry began spreading though Kara like a wildfire “Hey, what wrong Lena,” her voice was soft, childlike, yet soothing.

Lena took a moment to respond and kept her voice not wanting anyone to hear her, “I know” she muttered “My brother told me, he told me as I stood in our childhood playhouse gun in my hand” there were tears in Lena’s eyes now, it was painful for her to relive that night, “he told me you were Supergirl and I put a bullet through his chest, thinking I was ending my suffering, but he had to have one final act.” She had pulled her hand from Kara’s halfway though her confession hiding herself and her tears behind them, “then you came in here and I don’t know if it was a dream or not.” an incredulous tone to her voice “you told me you were Supergirl, every time you had lied to me so you could go play hero” she scoffed at that “then, you told me about Krypton, you spent hours talking about its gardens.” At this point Lena couldn’t tell if this was true or just her mind trying to comfort her, she refused to look at Kara. 

“You forgot something else,” disbelief in her voice as she made her official confession, “I told you that, yes I am Supergirl, but that doesn’t matter. What I did say that matters is I love you Lena Luthor, I have for a long time and I hate that this was circumstances in which made me realize it. But, nothing can ever be ordinary between us.” Tears she thought she was unable to cry streamed down her face, but this time they were happy tears. She stood staring at Lena for her response, instead, Lena’s face only held shock, “I- um- I guess I’ll give you some time alone,” she turned and made her way to the door when she turned around Lena was in the same position. 

Kara sent a message to their group chat that Lena was awake but she wouldn’t be there, they all asked where she was going but she just needed to be gone. She didn’t return to National City until the next day and had kept her phone off the entire time. Eliza had messaged Alex when Kara had shown up at her house, eyes red and puffy from crying to tell her she was safe but didn’t go far beyond that as requested by Kara. they had spent the night talking over the past week, Kara told her about how she told Lena that she was Supergirl and that she loved her then ran. Of course Elize reprimanded her for that, but Kara explained how she couldn’t handle Lena rejecting her or being mad at her, she knew she had to leave before she messed everything up further.

Meanwhile, friends and family came in and out of Lena’s room wishing her a speedy recovery, but Kara wasn’t one of them. Lena grew tired quickly but she wanted to see her friends all of the previous anger, resentment, from the night of the accident was gone with Karas confession. Kara, the thought of her brought a sense of longing. When she finally did get an actual moment alone, after hours of visits, she finally texted Kara sending a short message. Sam had brought her a phone, her original having been destroyed in the accident. For someone who had been in a coma for 8 days, she was absolutely exhausted, but with the nurses poking and prodding at her every 15 minutes her sleep was anything but restful.

When Kara finally did come back it was early in the morning and Lena was still sound asleep, Kara knew that it wasn’t her place to disturb her so she left the pastries her and Eliza had made the night before and steps back outside needing to do some work. She finally turned her phone back on when she arrived at her apartment, there were dozens of messages from her friends but the only message that mattered to her was the one from Lena about how she wanted to talk. It brought back Kara’s nervous feelings from the night before, and as much as she wanted to run and hide from this she knew sooner rather than later she needed to talk to her. 

The conversation didn’t last long and there wasn’t as much screaming as Kara had anticipated, quite the opposite actually, it was soft and loving from both sides and it ended with Kara leaning over Lena and placing a soft kiss on her lips, smile wide on each women’s face. Her hair gave them a veil of privacy, Lena gently reached up to cup Kara’s face as the pulled apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! follow me @/yeehawluthor on twitter and Instagram!


End file.
